My Brother, My Liege
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 37/100: Guilt. Genesis couldn't believe he'd done it again. Genesis/Weiss/Nero. Implied Sephiroth/Genesis. Incest, lots of incest. Smut. post-CC/Pre-DoC


37/100: Guilt. Genesis/Weiss/Nero.  
Not for anyone who refuses to admit to G,W and N are brothers... *casts glance in certain direction* If you're really that against it just see it like the Kadaj/Yazoo/Loz kinda family way... Poor souls.  
I'm hoping Ice doesn't mind me using her little theory here, but it's just so like post-CC Genesis I can't say no… I blame Sphinx for telling me in the first place D: As for the other mentions here, these are all my theories…apart from the whole Rhapsodos family thing. Watch the entirity of DoC and you'll see why...

Disclaimer - Characters not mine :3

**

* * *

**

Guilt

My Brother, My Liege

This wasn't a new experience. Far from it. When asked, Genesis would gladly admit that yes, he had slept with both his brothers and no he wasn't ashamed of that fact. He loved his brothers; they loved him and that was all that mattered, surely? However, now unlike other years, watching with hawkish enthusiasm as Weiss and Nero trained, he just felt guilty. Half of him, the reformed half, warned that this was just his subconscious looking for someone to fuck whilst he was on the rebound.

"Four years," The redhead would mutter to himself every time the thought bubbled up into his mind. "It's been four years since Sephiroth died. I. Am. Not. Still. Pining. After. Him."

Thankfully, in the time that had passed since he was able to stand and walk independently, Genesis had been able to find more things to fill his day with than just staring at the ceiling above the bed he had been bound to for weeks thinking of nothing but Sephiroth, and Angeal, but he was happy up in the lifestream and he didn't need to be mourned. Coming down to the Private VR training room that DEEPGROUND had and helping his brothers excel was as effective in distracting him as it was enjoyable. They followed his every point and order for the T, for as an official SOLDIER 1st Class as well as their older sibling, they believed Genesis knew best. Their pert smiles and glinting eyes roused some concern from within the redhead and under the constant clashes of swords he could loudly hear the whirring of the mechanics of their minds. Though he had not spent much time with them over the years, they were close enough for him to know when they were up to something… something devious.

It was in times like these that Genesis finally began to see just what Angeal loved so much about teaching and tutoring. It really did give off some sense of accomplishment and he was proud to see the he had successfully weaned his brothers off their constant use of guns. SOLDIERs were meant to use swords, using anything else was an insult to their pride for SOLDIER pride is contained within the blade itself.  
It's the thing that aids and protects the welder and without it, they are helpless and blind the darkness of this power-thirsty world. Genesis should know, he'd spent years in that situation. But not any longer, he smiled, flexing the fingers of his right hand as if he was about to summon Rapier. He wouldn't, for he had sparred with Weiss the previous afternoon and had come close to fainting from the sudden overload of active mako in his system after so long in a coma after Zack left Banora.

Three well timed slashes and a shove from a strong shoulder later and Nero was sprawled on the artificial grass, scarlet eyes smirking up at his white haired brother. The elder sheathed his sword behind his back and offered a hand down to his fallen comrade.

Nero took that hand and pulled down with all his strength, causing Weiss to fall onto him when he least expected it. Genesis smirked as he watched the seconds it took for Weiss to catch the breath that had been stolen from him and proceed to take Nero's directly out of his mouth… with his tongue.  
Rolling his eyes, the scarlet-clad SOLDIER stood to his feet, wandered across the recreation of their childhood playground until his siblings were forced to part for air.

Genesis liked being in DEEPGROUND, he could do whatever he pleased and the SOLDIERs here, especially the Tsviets, would bend over backwards to help him. And no one, absolutely no one questioned the incestuous relationship the three had.

"Everyday I come to supervise you two, you always end up like this," the redhead shook his head with a slight smile. He slowly lowered himself down to his knees, taking care of the weary muscles.

"As if you and the General were any different," Weiss muttered with a smirk, though the expression was wiped clean off his face when Genesis' fingers twisted viciously in his spiked white hair.

"We'd be halfway to fucking by now," The redhead's words were spoken directly into his ear, hot breath running down the pale skin exposed by his sweater and sending blood anywhere but his brain. He'd seen, Goddess he'd seen, the vision of heaven that was Genesis and Sephiroth intertwined; their sensual, repetitive motions were more like waves than relentless, ruthless pounding. The image, replayed in his mind's eye, bought a slight tint to his sun-starved cheeks. A slight turn of his head – whether his own movement of the elder's – their lips were locked, two pairs of azure eyes falling shut. Upon instinct, Weiss fought for dominance, surprised by the competition that Nero never presented, until Genesis bit down on his tongue, sending the more muscular male back like a wounded puppy.

The youngest watched with his usual smile, eyes lapping in every twist of lips; every small glimpse of a greedy tongue until the two broke apart. Immediately he sought out his turn, but Genesis was pulling away faster than he was lurching forwards. The next thing he knew, Weiss was on his feet, pulling him up as well.

Another thing Genesis loved about being in DEEPGROUND: every single spec of attention was spent on him. His brother's hands roamed all over his body, sliding lightly over his skin-tight turtleneck, toying with the black leather straps of his new jacket, the material itself coming from one of Sephiroth's old coats that he'd had retrieved from the General's quarters.  
He concentrated solely upon their caresses, blocking out the sounds of the VR dissolving back to a metal room; letting them carry him back to his quarters, past all the masked SOLDIERs that didn't even give them a second glance. Not that they would for they were a different, more advanced legion of G-copies, able to react independently to the world around them, though they were fully functional puppets when Genesis needed to control them, just like Hollander's models.

He was grateful for the assistance for it left him with the energy he would need when they got to their destination. Normally Weiss would be telling him to rest, rest and rest some more, but right now, as the blonde laid him back on the bed, if anything like that was uttered Genesis would bluntly tell the male where he could shove his mothering concern. Thankfully though, the moment his head met with the plush white pillow, Nero was on top of him, long legs straddling his hips and doubled over so their lips were only an inch apart. Scarlet scanned azure for a moment before both closed simultaneously and they met in the middle.

In the kiss, Genesis felt things happening around him; easily recognising the sounds of a SOLDIER uniform being stripped after so many years of first hand experience and soon the pressure was lifted off his lower half and naked hands explored the buckles to his own garments. With practised feline grace, Genesis moved the appropriate parts of his body to help his brothers reduce him down to the primal basics and then they proceeded to consume him completely.

He smirked slightly against Nero's pale lips, raising his right hand to intertwine with Weiss's left at the younger's hip. The rocking motions of Nero's body confirmed to Genesis just what was going on; the sound of slick fingers invading soft flesh made Genesis' member twitch impatiently. Yes, it had been a long time since he'd had any contact at all, and even longer since his own brothers, and Goddess was he eager. He couldn't push this though, Weiss was taking all the love and care he reserved only for those who shared his blood and neither of them wanted this to hurt more than necessary. In addition, generous amounts of lubricant made things so fluid they didn't take up as half as much energy.

The black haired teenager broke away, lingering for a moment or two. Genesis cracked his eyes open, catching on the kiss-swollen smile that was offered to him. He took it appreciatively. His azure eyes then wandered down as Nero took a hold upon the small plastic bottle of warm oil that Weiss has discarded at their side and filled the cup of his palm until the clear substance was leaking out between his narrow fingers. Not a second later, that hand was around Genesis' hard length, earning a sharp breath that sounded like a hiss between pearl teeth.

Smirking, Nero began stroking up and down and back again, swirling his slightly cupped palm over the head of his brother's manhood each cycle, taking the time to ensure that every inch of skin was slicked to perfection and that Genesis felt every single second of it. And the SOLDIER certainly was. His head of cinnamon red hair was pressed back into the pillow, lips parted and breathless, left hand searching out black spikes as the right flexed. His sharp nails dug into Weiss' skin, the latter letting out a hoarse pant. Perhaps he drove his finger in harder, or maybe added another digit, but whatever the blonde did, it made Nero double back over, burying his face into Genesis' shoulder, leaving the First Class with an excellent view up his slim, pale back to where Weiss was hunched over him, right hand obscured in the cleft of his ass.

Weiss seemed to notice the redhead's gaze and lifted his eyes to smile, his dark blue eyes were filled with longing and admiration and love. Things that Genesis hadn't seen in so long, it filled him up with such joy. His left hand trailed down from Nero's hair, along the delightful curve of the teenager's back and gripped tightly onto his firm buttocks. Weiss withdrew, pushing the younger forwards when Genesis pulled.

The hands that had lingered on Genesis' cock now turned functional, positioning the man right at his entrance. Weiss also shuffled around on the end of the bed until he was straddling Genesis' knees, their fingers twisting around each other as they took a firm grip.

With a smirk, Nero removed his own hands, placing the warm, wet flesh upon Genesis' naked chest and bracing himself as his brothers moved him downwards, softly, slowly, gently and all the other words he could think that had connotations of comfort and security and all the other things he was feeling right now.

It was better than Genesis remembered, not only tight and scathingly warm but, there was just something about being able to look up through hazy eyes and see nothing but undying devotion and a need to please that he never had with Sephiroth. No, it was wrong, he couldn't compare his brothers – no matter how much he loved them – to Sephiroth. They were just on different levels. Even now, with Nero riding him with the help of their white-haired sibling, smile fit to tear his cheeks, Genesis could clearly see he was the odd one out in this equation. If – when – he left, they would just go on as they always had. They had never had intercourse with anyone but each other and they saw no need to change that. Genesis however… he needed to stop thinking. The distant expression on his face was starting to worry his siblings: they panicked if they'd moved too soon.

They kept a perfect rhythm, as if their minds and body worked as one, making sure that all silent demands were met, leaving only room for Nero's desperate whimpers and Genesis' deep and often musical moans. Weiss was far from being passive, he had turned to kissing along Nero's shoulder, sparing on hand from the teen's body to wrap around his own weeping erection and pumping himself in time with the vigorous thrusts.

Then Nero's pitch changed, the movement of his hips speeding, more frenetic and his crimson eyes rolled back into their sockets. He came with a loud cry that was almost a whine, tightening around Genesis in a way that made him follow him into rapture moments later and filling him completely.

Nero took the liberty of catching his breath before he collapsed by the redhead's side, turning to nestle contently into his eldest brother and Weiss followed suit on the opposite side as soon as he came. They lay side-by-side, soaked in sweat and semen for what felt like hours. Just as Genesis breath slowed, his high finally wearing down into exhaustion, his brothers turned to him, wearing those impish smiles again, eyes glinting with a suspicious evil. Genesis would've questioned this if he weren't so drained.

"Join us, brother," Weiss whispered, his clean hand gingerly clearing Genesis' face of his damp hair.

"Join us in our rebellion," Nero continued, mirroring the gesture on the opposite side.

Genesis frowned. He knew what they were asking. He knew they would ask from the very beginning. He just couldn't believe they'd do it like this. As if they thought that the sex would somehow woe him into their grasps. He was not a puppet, surely they above all knew this? Shaking his head, Genesis declined. "I can't fight. I won't. Not anymo-"

"But-" Nero started, cut short by a glare out of the side of azure eyes. Though they may have softened through loss and redemption, Commander Rhapsodos' infamous venom was still lurking just beneath the surface. The teenager was immediately silenced.

"I'll be leaving in the morning," Genesis announced, pushing both the DEEPGROUND SOLDIERs back down to his side and closing his eyes, ready for sleep. "I see now that I need to go,"

Partly because he could see this whole 'rebellion' he knew they'd been planning for months getting very ugly very quickly, but mostly because if his brothers - as desperate as they were to please him – were more than willing to pull all the dirty tricks in the book to get him to consent to being used, Genesis feared what, over time, he would use them for in another moment of selfishness. And then this, the entire farce they called a stable incestuous relationship needed to stop before he became obsessive and possessive as he did with Sephiroth. He didn't want to drive them above all others to the point of insanity. He would not be able to live with the guilt. And then, he didn't - ever - want them to know that he had used them, once again. Defiling their young bodies just because the man he took for his own was not accessible.


End file.
